Mi Nueva Vida, Un Nuevo Blueblood
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: (Secuela autorizada de "Mi redención La Historia de Blueblood") Summary: Si intentas corregir tus errores pasados y pedir perdón, ¿lograrás ganarte el perdón de aquellos que sabes que dejaste tan mal y que posiblemente te tengan aversión y resentimiento por tus malas acciones?.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Antes que todo, todo el crédito queda para mi buen amigo StEbAnRoPeRo, a quien le agradezco por permitirme escribir esta secuela epistolar y satisfactoria de su fanfic "Mi redención La historia de Blueblood". Para los que lean este fic y no hayan leído el que StEbAnRoPeRo escribió, les sugiero que primero lean el suyo, para entender bien la trama de éste y todo lo que no podrían entender si leen éste sin leer antes el suyo.

11 de Abril, 1222 DGB

Hola, tía. Tengo mucho que decirte. Primeramente, si estuviera delante de ti, todo lo que te escribo en esta carta y lo que escribiré en las demás, te lo diría cara a cara tal como lo digo en esta carta que con mi magia haré más extensa para que le quepa todo, lo mismo haré con las otras si también llegase a ser mucho lo que escribiré. Ya pude recordar que el nombre de esta ciudad es "Trottingham". Son las 18:15 de la tarde, y escribo desde mi habitación en la posada. Te escribo por muchas razones y todo lo que escribo, lo hago sintiendo una inmensa, justificada y merecida sensación de culpa.

La primera es para decirte que me arrepiento y retracto de todas las cosas que dije sobre esa verdadera dama y de todas las malas formas en que la llamé en las cartas que te mandé a finales del mes pasado, y me arrepiento de todas las cosas que te dije en las cartas que te mandé antes de la última de ayer, porque ahora sé que todo lo que te dije fue mentira.

También me arrepiento de la mala vida que siempre llevé. Con toda la debida sinceridad, me declaro a mí mismo como el peor corcel de Equestria, como el peor príncipe y como tu peor sobrino, el peor de mi tía Luna y el peor primo de Cadence, el que al ser como era, ninguna de ustedes debió tener. Ahora entiendo lo que desearía haber entendido desde siempre, que todo lo mala que te dije que era esa dama, en realidad siempre lo fui yo.

No estoy ofendido por aquel gesto de esa verdadera dama, al contrario de eso, estoy agradecido por esa cachetada. Sé que verdaderamente me la merecía, y si ella lo hubiera querido, hablando simbólicamente, también me merecía que me reventara mi mejilla y que me lastimara mucho más que sólo con darme una cachetada.

Yo no merezco que nadie me quiera, ni siquiera mi prima, tu hermana y tú. Con lo mal corcel que era, de ninguna forma merezco ser ni llamarme "príncipe", ni llamarme "tu sobrino", ni "sobrino de mi tía Luna", ni "Primo de Cadence", ni llevar un nombre por el que se les llamaría a otros ponies de realeza como ustedes.

Ya no dudo y nunca seguiré dudando de tu juicio ni de tu verdadero encargo. Desearía no haber dudado nunca. Apruebo que hicieras todo ese juicio de la manera en que lo hiciste, apruebo que me amenazaras y te lo agradezco.

Junto con eso, te agradezco que estuvieras contra mí, porque habría estado totalmente mal que estuvieras en mi favor, pues yo no merezco que nadie esté en mi favor sobre nada. Ahora, con la verdadera intención debidamente buena, con verdadero arrepentimiento, de forma totalmente directa con palabras sencillamente entendibles, de forma debida y totalmente voluntaria, te pido perdón por lo de que la azúcar te afectaba el cerebro.

Te pido perdón por lo del azúcar en tu sangre y si te revisaste la insulina. Y perdón por haber dicho lo de que convaleciste. Si te sentiste ofendida, lo siento mucho. Y si por esa ofensa quieres castigarme desterrándome a uno u otro astro o a otro lugar fuera de Canterlot, o encerrarme en algún calabozo, o quitarme el título de príncipe por algún tiempo o por el resto de mi vida, lo aceptaré sin oposición. Aceptaré que me hagas lo que sea.

Me retracto de lo de que no quiero que me envíes a un astro. Si quieres hacerme eso, hazlo entonces, enviándome al que quieras y por el tiempo que quieras. Lamento mucho haberte contradicho. Por fin estoy consciente de todo lo mal corcel que fui con ella en la gala y lo mal corcel que he sido toda mi vida, me arrepiento completamente de eso.

En cuanto vuelva a verla, si es que verdaderamente vive en Ponyville, le pediré perdón públicamente por lo que le hice, y no sólo eso, también le agradeceré por esa cachetada, le explicaré por qué le agradezco y le pido perdón. Aunque ella nunca me perdone, al menos tendré en mi mente el recuerdo de haberme disculpado con ella y ella tendrá el recuerdo de que le pedí perdón, como debí hacerlo la misma noche que me dio mi merecida cachetada.

Espero que ella me crea cuando le pida perdón. No espero que consideres mi situación y te agradezco que no lo hicieras, y también te agradezco que no detuvieras esta sensata idea. Siento mucho haberle llamado "ineficiente" y "mequetrefe" al mecánico del tren. Desearía haberle sido comprensivo en lugar de haberlo llamado así. Si él no puede hacer más de lo que hacía, es porque ya está haciendo lo mejor que puede, aunque sea insuficiente.

Siento mucho haber llamado a Ponyville de esas maneras. Yo soy el único que merece ser denigrado así. Lamento mucho haberle llamado "detestable" a estos lugares. Aunque no me parezcan lindos como Canterlot, ya no seguiré llamándoles de ninguna mala forma, y desearía no haberlo hecho nunca.

Estoy consciente de que si le dijera a alguien de aquí lo que dije de la ciudad, dudo que me encuentren la razón, a pesar de las apariencias de esta ciudad y las formas de construir, pero sé que se enojarían. Sé que así de enojado estaría yo si alguien dijera algo así de Canterlot.

Desearía haberlo pensado antes de denigrar a la ciudad. Y aunque por algunas de esas ofensas y otras cosas no seas tú a quien deba pedirle perdón, por el momento no puedo hacer nada más, así que por ahora sólo te pido perdón a ti y el perdón para el mecánico te lo pido a ti para pedírselo a él de forma simbólica.

En cuanto a Trottingham, entiendo que estuve mal al juzgar a la ciudad de esa degradante forma y me arrepiento de ello. Si tienes algo que decirme y quieres decírmelo cuando vuelva al castillo, te escucharé y te lo aceptaré sin importar lo que sea. Y si me lo quieres decir con alguien como público, también aceptaré que eso quieras, y aceptaré que sea cualquier corcel o yegua que tú decidas.

Debido a todo lo malo que hice en toda mi vida, debido a la mala vida que llevé, y debido a todo lo malo que dije de esos lugares y esas personas, incluyendo a la dama, perdí por completo la sonrisa, aunque no la esperanza de volver a sonreír alguna vez, sea o no sea pronto. Ahora te diré las cosas que sucedieron hoy.

Lo primero que hice hoy antes de bañarme, fue entrar al baño y mirarme en el espejo la marca que ella me dejó. Aunque han pasado sólo diez días desde la última vez que me miré la marca, ya está media desaparecida, pero todavía se puede distinguir a simple vista. Ya no me importa que la gente no me quiera por tener la mejilla así, si alguien me juzgara de mala forma por eso, lo aceptaría con toda sinceridad y sin protestar.

Quizá esto pueda sonar ridículo o extraño, pero tengo muchas ganas de agradecerle a esa señorita por eso. Ahora comienzo con todo lo que pasó hoy. A las 11:30 de la mañana de hoy, lo primero que hice al salir de la posada, fue ir directamente al registro civil de la ciudad a buscar cualquier cosa o registro que me ayudara a encontrar a la madre del pequeño que no ayudé, de lo cual aún me siento tan culpable, apenado y arrepentido como ayer.

Encontré toda su información, la que decía que es la esposa del dueño de una empresa bastante buena y exitosa que fundó hace ocho años en esta ciudad, y sólo tiene un hijo, y en esa información también decía su dirección, así que me encaminé a su casa esperando encontrarla, pero también sabiendo que ella y su esposo estarían enojados y que no querrían recibirme, pues estaba seguro de que su hijo les contó sobre mí. Su casa estaba a veinte minutos del registro civil, así que eso me demoraría en llegar.

Mientras caminaba, me imaginaba lo enojados que estarían sus padres, y estaba consciente de que así de enojado estaría yo si él fuese mi hijo y otro corcel lo hubiera ignorado como yo lo hice. Honestamente, desearía que me hubiera sido posible haberlo pensado antes, porque estoy seguro de que me hubiera hecho ser más misericordioso con ese pequeño, y me hubiera sentido mucho mejor conmigo mismo.

Incluso te digo que con todo mi ser, agradezco que esos ponies me reprendieran y lo ayudaran y que su madre pudiera encontrarlo. Sólo caminé cuatro calles, cuando me detuve al ocurrírseme que quería que esos ponies vieran lo que iba a hacer. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar que no me quisieran perdonar si es que no lo hacían, y también tenía la disposición de aceptar que me insultaran si así lo querían, pero al menos les haría ver que ya no era el inmisericorde que fui ese día y que estaba arrepentido.

Con mi magia hice una pantalla holográfica delante de mí para localizar a mis bien llamados "reprendedores". Los encontré fácilmente, eran seis, y vi que tres de ellos estaban con sus parejas e hijos y que les dijeron lo ocurrido, los cuales también se veían enojados conmigo por eso.

En ese momento pensé lo más seguro y obvio, que no me sería fácil lograr que me perdonaran, o que sería imposible, o así pensé yo, pero también en ese momento, la suerte parecía estar de mi lado, pues mis reprendedores y los que estaban con sus familias, estaban nuevamente en la calle y no estaban haciendo nada importante que los tuviera ocupados, así que me teletransporté para llegar más rápido con ellos.

Cada vez que llegaba con uno y otro, todos me preguntaron por qué me les aparecía y me llamaban "Insensible", "Idiota", "Inmisericorde", "Infeliz", "Corcel despreciable" o "Ignora niños". No creo que suceda, pero por si acaso, si te enoja que me insultaran y quieres castigarlos de alguna u otra forma por eso, te pido que no lo hagas, ellos hacen lo correcto al insultarme, porque es lo que merezco y porque sus insultos son lo que verdaderamente fui, así que es totalmente justificado que me insulten.

Cuando les dije lo que haría, me preguntaron que entonces por qué quería que fueran y les dije "Para que puedan ver que ya no soy el que vieron que fui con ese niño". Me preguntaron cómo podían estar seguros de que podían creer lo que digo, y simple y amablemente les dije "Ustedes mismos se darán cuenta de que es verdad cuando escuchen todo lo que le diré a esa señora y su familia".

Ellos accedieron a ir, así que llegamos a la casa y todos se formaron uno al lado de otro detrás de mí, golpee tres veces y a los pocos segundos, ella abrió con su hijo a un lado y su esposo al otro lado. Apenas me vieron, las miradas de los tres se volvieron de enojo, y ella me gritó "¡¿Y ahora qué quiere, mal corcel?!", y su esposo me gritó "¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa, desgraciado estúpido?!".

Supe que el niño les había dicho lo de ese día. Sólo su hijo se quedó callado, pero tan sólo con verlo mirarme así, supe que también me guardaba resentimiento, así que les respondí "Vengo a pedirles perdón a los tres, principalmente a su hijo". Sus miradas cambiaron a unas de asombro, pero la de ella fue sólo por un segundo, pues volvió a mirarme con enojo, y sin gritar me dijo "Se ahorraría sus disculpas si hubiera ayudado a mi hijo".

Suavicé aún más mi voz y le dije "Entiendo y acepto que me tengan resentimiento. Sé que así me sentiría yo si fuese mi hijo y otro corcel hubiera hecho lo que hice. Sinceramente desearía haberlo pensado antes de ignorarlo. Estoy apenado y arrepentido, y a la vez, me siento culpable de no haberlo ayudado como debí hacerlo. Humildemente, le pido perdón por eso. Me sentiría emocionalmente bien si lo hubiese ayudado, pero por no hacerlo, sólo me siento emocionalmente mal. En serio desearía haberlo ayudado.".

"Durante toda mi vida hasta ayer, yo era alguien que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y era desatento con los demás en todo momento, pero mucho más que sólo ser desatento, le digo sinceramente que era egoísta, mandón, mimado, egocéntrico y especialmente, descortés. Nunca en mi vida fui el buen corcel que cualquier yegua esperaría que todo corcel sea. Soy uno de los dos sobrinos de las gobernantes de Equestria, pero si usted y su familia igualmente no quieren tratarme con el respeto que las tratarían a ellas y tampoco me perdonan, lo entenderé y lo aceptaré porque es lo que merezco. A nadie le correspondería quererme, ni tratarme bien ni respetarme de ninguna forma si yo nunca traté así a nadie, sólo hice y dije cosas que a cualquiera motivarían justificadamente a odiarme, resentirse conmigo y tratarme de cualquier mala forma existente.".

Cuando dije "apenado", la mirada de la señora se normalizó y su ceño no se volvió a fruncir. Cuando terminé de hablar, los tres estuvieron callados por un momento, hasta que ella le preguntó a su esposo "¿Tú lo perdonarías?", él dijo "Sí, ¿y tú?", y ella dijo que sí. Eso me sorprendió. Ella le preguntó a su hijo "¿Tú perdonarías al señor, mi amor?", y él también dijo que sí.

Ellos dijeron eso con la sinceridad, calma y compasión más grandes que nunca he visto en nadie más que en ti, tía. Era una compasión que desearía haber tenido con el niño cuando me pidió ayuda. Hasta este momento sigo atónito porque aceptaron perdonarme aunque poco o nada me merecía su perdón. Pude notar que ya no estaban resentidos.

Les dije "Muchas gracias a todos", pero yo quería algo más, que anticipadamente sabía que podía hacer enojar a la señora. Les hablé sobre la carta que te mandé, ésa en la que a ella le llamé "pueblerina descuidada". Antes de que me protestara, como pensé que lo haría, le pedí perdón por eso, explicándole que la llamé así por lo mal corcel que era. Para mi asombro, ella siguió sonriendo y me dijo "Sí, acepto su perdón". Su esposo me dijo "Igual yo", y su hijo dijo lo mismo.

Les agradecí, luego me di vuelta hacia los otros ponies y la esposa de uno de ellos me sonrió y me dijo muy calmadamente "Aunque no soy quien debe perdonarlo, igualmente lo perdono". El resto también me sonrió y dijeron que también decían lo mismo. Al oír eso, les agradecí, me voltee hacia la madre del niño y le pregunté "¿Hay algo que usted, su esposo o su hijo deseen que yo haga para compensarlos?". En un segundo, ella fue la primera en contestar y dijo "No siento que sea necesario, pero si usted lo desea, adelante".

Su esposo y su hijo me asintieron, así que le pregunté a él "Señor, si usted es el dueño de su trabajo y lo tiene desde hace ocho años, ¿entonces son millonarios?". Me respondió que sí, así que le pregunté "Si la compensación que yo quiera, es algo que usted deberá hacer, ¿lo haría?", me volvió a responder que sí, y le pregunté "¿Exactamente qué cosa le puedo pedir?", y él respondió "Lo que usted quiera", así que me voltee hacia mis reprendedores y les pregunté "¿Hay algo que alguno de ustedes deba hacer y necesita algún dinero que no tiene?".

Uno de ellos dijo "Yo necesito 4.000 para pagar una deuda que debo desde hace medio año". La esposa de uno de los corceles dijo "En nuestra casa, la habitación de mi hijo necesita una remodelación cuyo precio es de 100.000, y nos faltan 62.000". Un hijo de otro de mis reprendedores me dijo "Yo necesito pagar mi universidad y todavía me faltan 5.000 para tener la cantidad de dinero que necesito". El resto estuvo callado, así que les pregunté "¿Alguien más necesita dinero para algo?", pero todos dijeron que no.

Me voltee hacia el padre del niñito y le pregunté "¿Puede usted tener la gentileza de darle a ellos el dinero que les hace falta?", él me contestó "Sí. Hágase a un lado, por favor". Me moví a la izquierda, él se acercó y les dijo a ellos "Les daré todo el dinero que necesiten para lo que quieran o lo que deban hacer, y siempre les continuaré dando cuando quieran o necesiten, así que si otro día necesitan más dinero, sólo deben venir a pedirme, y si vienen en un día de semana y no me encuentran, pueden preguntarle a mi esposa dónde estoy, y si les dice que estoy en mi trabajo, ella los llevará inmediatamente".

Todos le agradecieron al mismo tiempo y uno por uno le juraron que nunca abusarían de su generosidad. Me voltee hacia él y le dije "Gracias por acceder, señor". Me contestó "De nada". En ese momento, intuí que alguno de ellos querría pedirme perdón por haber sido resentidos y por las formas en que me llamaron, así que les pedí a la señora y su hijo que se me acercaran.

Lo hicieron, ella me preguntó "¿Qué quiere?", y le dije "Para decirles algo a usted, su familia y todos los presentes de forma directa, les pido que ambos se paren al lado de su esposo", lo hicieron, les dirigí la mirada y dije "Les haré una pregunta a todos y les pido que sólo me respondan con un "Sí" o con un "No". Ahora que he cambiado, ¿alguien querría pedirme perdón por su resentimiento y por las maneras en que me llamaron?".

Todos dijeron que sí, así que por ser ésa la respuesta, les dije "Está bien, pero no necesitan hacerlo. Acepto que lo hicieran, pues era lo que me merecía y lo que verdaderamente fui". Miré al padre del niño y le pregunté "¿Usted debe ir al banco para entregarles el dinero a todos?", él me respondió que sí, así que le dije "Está bien. Usted, su hermosa familia y mis reprendedores ya escucharon todo lo que quise decir y a los tres ya les pedí perdón, así que pueden retirarse, pero antes, les digo sinceramente a los tres que verdaderamente me parece que son una familia hermosa, y en mi opinión, son la familia más hermosa que he podido conocer en toda mi vida.", los tres me agradecieron por eso.

El padre me chocó el casco, su hijo me abrazó y la madre me besó la mejilla donde esa verdadera dama me cacheteó. Cuando me dio el beso, vio la marca y se asombró, y me preguntó "Señor, ¿qué le sucedió en la mejilla?", así que le contesté "Es la marca de una merecida cachetada que me dejó una yegua a la que le hice pasar un muy mal rato en una gala que se celebró hace poco tiempo en el castillo de Canterlot".

Ella dijo "Oh, bueno". Su esposo me vio la marca y dijo "No lo había notado. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con esa marca?", y le dije "Tres semanas". Su hijo también vio la marca y aunque no dijo nada, su mirada de asombro me hizo ver que también le sorprendió que tuviera la mejilla así. Uno de mis reprendedores escuchó eso y dijo "Siento mucho lo de su mejilla", pero le dije "Su lástima no es necesaria, señor, pero gracias".

El padre me dijo "Antes de irnos, señor, ¿nos puede decir su nombre?", y les dije "Me llamo "Blueblood"", luego me preguntó "¿Cómo supo usted que aquí es donde los tres vivimos y cómo supo que soy el administrador de mi trabajo?", y le dije todo lo que hice esa mañana. Ahora, él me dijo "Antes de irnos, le diré una última verdad. La verdad es que siento que usted y nuestra reconciliación con usted nos ha unido mucho más como familia. Quizás un agradecimiento no sea necesario, pero igualmente le agradezco".

Su esposa me dijo "Lo mismo siento y digo yo, señor Blueblood", y su hijo me dijo "Y también yo". Les dije "Por nada", y el padre se dio media vuelta y dijo "Vamos todos al banco ahora", todos se despidieron amablemente de mí, la señora cerró la puerta de la casa y se fueron. Y fue todo en este día.

Antes de despedirme, tía, te quiero pedir una cosa importante para mí, y quisiera pedirte que aceptes. Te pido que por favor, me dejes venir a esta ciudad de nuevo el próximo año para ver a esta familia otra vez y quedarme a convivir con ellos por un tiempo corto. Si puedo yo decidir el tiempo, te pido que sea desde el 23 de Marzo hasta el 10 de Abril. Eso es lo que ahora te pido. Esperaré tu respuesta, tía. No protestaré ni nada si no aceptas, pero espero que aceptes. Hasta la próxima carta.

Con un respeto y cariño totalmente mayores y totalmente más verdaderos que antes

Blueblood

12 de Abril, 1222 DGB

Hola, tía, esta carta también será más extensa de lo normal, pero menos que la anterior. Primeramente, te agradezco por aceptar. Hoy fui a la casa de esa familia a decirles. Con algo de seguridad creía que ellos aceptarían, pues por el buen corcel que ahora soy, imaginaba que era posible que aceptaran. Ahora te quiero decir de cosas que hice hoy.

Son las siete de la tarde, pero ya no escribo desde la posada, porque la dejé para aceptar el hospedaje en cualquier casa donde me invitaran, para así hacer más evidente para ti lo mucho que cambié. Me retracto de haberte dicho que prefería quedarme en la posada. No me importa cuánto se pueda demorar la reparación del tren y cuánto tiempo me signifique quedarme en esta ciudad, prefiero vivir como estas buenas personas, como un corcel humilde y sincero, y no seguir denigrando a la ciudad y su gente.

Ahora te escribo desde la casa de una hermosa familia de la que me hice amigo. No es la familia del otro día, sino otra, que con invitarme a su casa, me hicieron ver algo que desearía no haber pasado por alto nunca. Con invitarme a pasar el tiempo en su casa, involuntariamente me hicieron ver que las razones por las que me invitaron, las razones por las que las personas me ofrecían fruta y agua y las amas de casa le ofrecen hospedaje a ponies que no conocen, es por generosidad, solidaridad y hospitalidad, algo que ya he visto en las otras ciudades donde he estado, pero aquí es más frecuente y notorio, y algo que yo nunca fui y desearía haber sido siempre.

Aún sigo sin sonreír, pero mi esperanza sigue presente. Por casualidades de la vida, hoy en la mañana, cuando dejé la posada y llevaba poco rato caminando para ir a la casa de esa familia, me encontré de nuevo con ellos. Cuando nos saludamos, la señora me preguntó por qué no sonreía y tampoco lo hice cuando fui a su casa, así que le dije el por qué y ella me dio su consuelo, algo que me tomó completamente por sorpresa, por ser la primera vez en mi vida que alguien quiere hacer algo como eso por mí. Le agradecí y les dije lo que te pedí, junto con que tú aceptaste.

Aunque posiblemente no se negaran, igualmente les pregunté si estaban de acuerdo, y los tres dijeron que sí, así que les agradecí, y antes de despedirme de ellos, les dije que ahora los considero como mis más grandes y más amados mejores amigos. Me agradecieron por eso, diciéndome uno por uno que por esa consideración y por el cariño que ahora me tienen, también me consideran como su más grande y más amado mejor amigo. Les agradecí también, nos despedimos y me fui.

Si hubiera aceptado un hospedaje antes, hubiera notado lo espaciosas que son las casas. Tienen hasta dos habitaciones de huéspedes llenas de un máximo de cinco camas de dos plazas. Si traen a un pony y todas las camas están ocupadas, pero alguna está ocupada sólo por uno, cualquiera de los que están en esa casa, voluntaria y gentilmente dejan a los otros dormir con ellos. Y eso me pasó a mí.

Estoy compartiendo una cama con otro corcel unicornio que también está de visita en la ciudad. Durante algunos minutos hablé algunas cosas con él. Nos presentamos y cuando le dije que soy príncipe, me preguntó por qué no estoy en Canterlot y le conté lo que le conté a la señora. Él me felicitó por haber cambiado y le agradecí, aunque también le dije que felicitarme no era necesario. Le pregunté por qué venía a esta ciudad y dijo que venía por visitar a la familia propietaria de esta casa, porque era amigo de ellos desde hace muchos años. Le pregunté si tiene algún trabajo y me contestó que lleva doce años trabajando como mecánico de trenes en Baltimare.

Oírlo decir "mecánico de trenes" me recordó al mecánico del tren que se averió y le pregunté "¿Cuánto tiempo estará usted en esta ciudad?", y me dijo "Por tres semanas más, ¿por qué?", y le conté de la avería del tren. Luego le pregunté si pudiera tener la gentileza de ir a ayudar con la reparación y aceptó, pero luego dije "Oh, perdone, no le he preguntado si tiene algo de lo que necesite para eso", pero él dijo "No se preocupe, siempre voy con mis herramientas adonde quiera que vaya para estar preparado por si se presenta un inconveniente como ése", así que le dije "Ah, que bien, gracias por ser organizado", dijo "De nada", me dijo que lo llevara, así que acepté, él le dijo a la dueña dónde iría y lo llevé a la estación, donde el tren seguía parado y el mecánico intentaba repararlo.

Llamé su atención y al verme, su ceño se frunció levemente y me preguntó "¿Qué hace aquí de nuevo, principito?". Con la humildad y cortesía que desearía haber tenido antes, le dije "Hoy conocí a otro mecánico que ahora traje para que le ayude con la reparación, querido señor, si usted acepta la ayuda". Desfrunció su ceño cuando terminé de hablar, miró al otro mecánico y le preguntó "¿Eso es cierto?", y le respondió "Sí, el señor me habló de este problema con el tren, me preguntó si podía venir a ayudarlo con la reparación y acepté, así que vine con todas mis herramientas necesarias para acelerar la reparación".

En casi cuatro segundos, el mecánico del tren sonrió y dijo "Entonces gracias por venir, y le agradezco a usted, señor, por haberlo traído", le dijimos "De nada", y preguntó "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando usted en esto?", a lo que el otro contestó "Doce años". Cuando le respondió, el del tren dijo "Eso es maravilloso. ¿Podrá comenzar ahora?", le dijo "Claro", y cuando iban a comenzar, les pregunté si tenían alguna idea de cuánto tiempo les tomaría reparar el tren, pero ambos me dijeron "No sé, pero estoy seguro de que terminaremos rápidamente", así que por último y sin perder más tiempo, le dije al del tren "Señor, hay algo que tengo que decirle a usted", él me preguntó "¿Y qué es?", y le hablé sobre las cartas y sobre cómo era yo antes del día que cambié.

Le hablé sobre ese niñito y del perdón que le pedí a él y a sus padres, luego le dije por qué ya no sonreía y luego le dije las dos maneras en que le llamé en esa carta por ser el incomprensivo que era. Le pedí un inmediato perdón por eso y él me perdonó, así que le agradecí y los dejé comenzar yéndome de ahí. Pasaron las horas hasta que volvió a la casa el mecánico con el que me amigué. Le pregunté si terminaron o les faltaba y me dijo que les faltaba, pero que con lo bien que avanzaron, calculaban que mañana terminarían, aunque sin una hora definida. Mañana escribiré más. Hasta entonces, tía. Te quiero.

Con sumo respeto y con cariño

Blueblood

13 de Abril, 1222 DGB

Hola, tía amada, ahora te escribo desde el tren. Los mecánicos tuvieron un completo éxito en repararlo. El que conocí en la casa, fue allá a las 12:30 y me dijo "Blueblood, el tren está listo, así que partirá a las 13:30". Le agradecí, fui con la dueña de la casa, le agradecí por el hospedaje y le pregunté si debía pagarle por alojarme, pero dijo que no, así que me quedé por otros minutos más en la casa, y cuando faltaba media hora para que el tren se fuera, me despedí de él y de la dueña diciéndoles por qué me iba, y en seguida me fui, pero no a la estación, sino a una tienda a comprar una alforja y luego a pasear por algunas calles mientras faltaba para que el tren partiera.

No me importa que las alforjas me hagan parecer alguien de clase social inferior, prefiero parecerlo a que me falte algo que necesite para llevar cosas. La mayor razón por la que quise comprar esta alforja, es por si necesitaba llevar algo, en caso de que alguien más me ofreciera algo de comida. Y así pasó. Me iba encontrando con ponies que nunca vi mientras estuve en esta ciudad. Algunos me ofrecían agua y se la acepté, agradeciéndoles por supuesto. Otros me ofrecían frutas, que por supuesto también acepté y agradecí. Para cuando faltaban diez minutos para que el tren partiera, volví a la estación y ahí me quedé.

Apenas me paré a esperar que el conductor avisara cuando empezaría el viaje, oí al mecánico llamando mi atención. Se me acercó y me dijo "Gracias por haber traído a ese señor, su ayuda fue bastante útil. Supongo que él le dijo que el tren está reparado", le contesté "Sí, me lo dijo", y él preguntó "¿Le dijo a qué hora partirá?", dije que sí y desde ese momento, él y yo esperamos a que llegara la hora de partida. Llegó el momento de partir, el conductor dio el aviso de subir, subimos junto a más ponies y el tren partió. Hasta aquí llega mi carta, tía. Te escribiré de nuevo cuando esté en Baltimare.

Con todo respeto y cariño

Blueblood


	2. Chapter 2

14 de Abril, 1222 DGB

Hola, querida tía. Ya estoy en Baltimare, es de noche, pues el tren llegó cuando faltaba media hora para que anocheciera. Para no tardarme tanto en encontrar un hospedaje, cuando salí de la estación, le pregunté a un corcel si sabía dónde hay un hotel, y me indicó que había uno llamado "Lluvia Arco Iris" a diez minutos de la estación en dirección al Oriente, así que fui a ese hotel, aún llevando unas tres manzanas verdes que me dio una señora en Trottingham antes de tomar el tren.

Cuando había avanzado cinco cuadras, una familia de terrenales se acercaba a mí en dirección opuesta. Al mismo tiempo, yo pasaba por una frutería. Oí al corcel preguntarle a su esposa "Amor, ¿nos queda dinero?", pero ella dijo "No, ya no, lo siento. ¿Por qué preguntas?", y él dijo "Quería comprar algunas frutas aquí". Vi una oportunidad para mostrarme como generoso, así que me acerqué a ellos y dije "Hola, señor, yo mismo puedo comprarle las frutas que usted quiera, si me lo permite". El corcel sonrió y dijo "Muchas gracias", le pregunté cuáles frutas quería, me lo dijo, fui con el vendedor y compré todas las que ese corcel me dijo. Le di la bolsa y me dijo "Muchas gracias, señor", le dije "Por nada", y me fui.

Llegué al hotel y ahora estoy aquí a la espera de que llegue otro tren. Finalmente, ésta será la última ciudad a la que vaya antes de ir a Ponyville. Ahora quiero preguntarte, tía, ¿Ponyville es verdaderamente la ciudad donde vive esa dama que me cacheteó?. Si no vive ahí, entonces te pido que me digas dónde. Y si es ahí, dime cómo es la casa donde vive, para ir ahí inmediatamente en lugar de ir casa por casa preguntando por ella.

Lo último que hice hoy antes de escribir esta carta, fue mirarme la mejilla en el espejo del baño de la habitación donde estoy. La marca ya se desapareció por completo, pero estoy dispuesto a que esa dama me dé otra cachetada si lo desea, y si lo hace, te pido sinceramente que por favor no la castigues ni la reprendas. Yo mismo le diré a ella lo que te dije, para que sepa de la libertad que tiene de cachetearme si quiere. Escribiré otra carta cuando llegue el momento. Hasta entonces, no escribiré otra carta mientras no ocurra nada o no se me ocurra nada más para decirte.

Me despido, con mis mejores intenciones y cariños para ti, mi bella y amada tía, cariños para mi tía Luna y Cadence.

Blueblood

15 de Abril, 1222 DGB

Hola, tía. Gracias por decírmelo. Ahora sé adónde ir para encontrarla. Y ahora que estoy más cerca de llegar con ella, comienzo a sentirme inseguro de hacer esto, pero no me echaré atrás, pues igualmente quiero verla, pedirle perdón públicamente y mostrarle cómo soy ahora, aunque exista la posibilidad de que ella todavía recuerde todo lo que le hice en la otra gala, que nunca me perdone y me dé otra cachetada al verme, no me reciba, no quiera hablarme ni oírme y que hasta me insulte, si es que ella hace eso también.

En caso de que no recibirme y no oírme pueda ocurrir, ¿podrías por favor ir con ella lo más pronto posible para decirle de mi llegada, que quiero hablarle y que me escuche todo lo que le quiero decir?. Te pido esto porque siendo tú la gobernante, sé que te obedecerá, y porque lo más seguro, es que si no le dices, entonces no lo hará, y no quiero que ella y sus amigas se queden por el resto de sus vidas sin saber lo verdaderamente buen corcel que soy ahora. Mañana iré a la estación a preguntar si tienen programado un viaje a Ponyville. Si me dicen que sí, entonces iré inmediatamente.

Ahora, te digo de forma totalmente sincera, totalmente voluntaria y totalmente positiva, que tengo muchas ganas de verte otra vez, porque te extraño mucho, también a mi tía Luna y a Cadence. Ansío mucho verlas otra vez, sobretodo a ti, pero no me impacientaré. También te cuento algunas pocas cosas que ocurrieron. No imagino si es por coincidencia o casualidades del destino, pero el día de hoy, iba caminando por la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Resulta ser que encontré en un banco a un potrillo que bramaba de llanto. Por supuesto, el potrillo me pidió ayuda cuando me vio acercarme a él. Por supuesto, se la di. Le pregunté en qué le podía ayudar, y me dijo "Encontrar a mis padres, no sé dónde están". Le dije "Está bien, bonito, tranquilo". Lo tomé y lo abracé, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y dándole todo mi consuelo.

Mientras lo consolaba, seis corceles me rodearon, mirando y sonriendo todo el tiempo por lo que hacía. Una vez que el pequeño dejó de llorar, lo miré de nuevo y le pregunté "¿Cómo te sientes?", y me dijo "Mejor. Gracias.", a lo que le contesté "De nada". Él me sonreía por la ayuda que le di, y eso me hizo sentirme muy bien por dentro. Él me abrazó una vez más, y mientras lo hacía, escuché a una yegua gritar "¡Hijo!", y vi a un corcel y una yegua correr hacia mí.

El pequeñito los miró y estiró los brazos hacia ellos gritando "¡Mamá, papá!". Yo estiré los míos acercándolo a ellos y ambos lo abrazaron. Ambos padres lloraban de tristeza, pero fue notorio para mí que a la vez lloraban de alegría por encontrarlo. A diferencia del vacío y soledad que sentí dentro de mí porque no hice eso con el otro pequeño, esta vez sentí dentro de mí, alegría y cariño por hacer una cosa así, algo que sigo deseando haber hecho con el otro niño, aunque sinceramente, el perdón de sus padres y principalmente de él, junto con el consuelo de su madre y mi reconciliación con los tres, me hacen sentir que ese vacío ya me fue llenado por completo y me hacen sentir como si ellos me hubieran querido desde siempre, en lugar de haberme odiado por eso.

Mientras los miraba abrazarse con su pequeño, también vi cómo esos corceles se abrazaban y se daban ánimos entre ellos. Todos terminaron con los abrazos y las entregas de ánimo, para luego hacer algo que no me esperaba. Todos me aplaudieron durante al menos doce segundos por lo que hice. Se me acercaron y me felicitaron. Por supuesto, les di las "gracias".

Entre lágrimas, la madre del pequeñito le preguntó "¿Dónde estuviste, hijo?.", y él le contestó "Estuve en esa banca hasta que ese señor me ayudó, y estoy sonriendo porque él me consoló.". La señora dejó a su hijo con el padre, se me acercó, me dijo "Muchas gracias, señor" y me abrazó. El padre bajó a su hijo, se me acercó con él y me agradeció también. La señora me soltó y su esposo me abrazó también. Nunca esperé que un corcel me abrazara, pero me agrada que sucediera, pues ahora era por un agradecimiento generado por una buena acción. Una vez que me soltó, el pequeño se me acercó y me pidió que me agachara a su altura, lo hice y me abrazó agradeciéndome de nuevo. Y eso fue todo en este día.

Con todo respeto y amor para las tres

Blueblood

20 de Abril, 1222 DGB

Hola, tía, ésta es la última carta que te envío, porque ya estoy regresando a Canterlot. Tomé el primer tren de la mañana que partía a las diez en punto, así que llegaré hoy mismo a las 10:40. Finalmente cumplí con todo el encargo que me mandaste a hacer y con todos los asuntos pendientes que debía cumplir. Nuevamente te lo agradezco. Te escribo cinco días después de la última carta porque hasta hoy no ocurrió nada que contarte después de la última que te mandé. Cuando llegue al castillo, te daré en persona el sincero agradecimiento que ahora te doy por escrito, es el agradecimiento por enviarme esa carta ayer en la que me dijiste que me perdonabas absolutamente todo lo malo que hice en todos mis años de vida. Ahora te contaré todo lo que sucedió en Ponyville.

Llegué a Ponyville cuando eran las 9:30 de la mañana. Ahora que estaba ahí, lo primero que hice al irme de la estación, fue ir a la casa de esa dama, esperando encontrarla. No vi a ninguna de sus amigas en ningún momento, por lo que supuse que estaban en sus casas o en otras partes de la ciudad. Llegué a su casa y debo decir que siento que nunca hubiera imaginado que una casa fuese al mismo tiempo una boutique, pero menos hubiera imaginado que una boutique tuviera la apariencia de un carrusel. Golpeé la puerta y esperé.

En pocos momentos se abrió la puerta y la vi. Su ceño se frunció completamente al verme y lo primero que me dijo y preguntó, fue "Por mí le daría otra cachetada, pero no lo haré, y no lo insultaré porque no uso esas formas de trato con nadie, por mucho que usted se lo merezca. ¿Qué quiere decirme ahora, después de lo que me hizo?.".

En menos de un segundo supe que siempre recordó todo y que siempre siguió resentida. Con una mirada triste y con la misma voz suave con que le dije a la madre del pequeño que entendía y aceptaba que estuviera resentida, le pregunté a ella "¿Dónde está la alcaldía de la ciudad?". Ella me respondió sin cambiar su tono de voz ni su cara. Recibiendo su respuesta, le pregunté "¿Puede usted, por favor ir a buscar a alguien para que llame a la gente de la ciudad que pueda venir?. Sería mejor si fuese el o la pony que dirige la ciudad, me refiero a su alcalde.".

Ella contestó "¿Para qué sería, si puedo saber?.", así que le dije "Se lo diré en frente de la gente de la ciudad afuera de la alcaldía, y humildemente quiero que sus amigas también estén allá". Ella dijo "De acuerdo" y cerró la puerta yendo inmediatamente a hacer lo que le pedí. Una vez que la gente se reunió fuera de la alcaldía, subí con ella a la tarima, por el micrófono me presenté diciendo mi nombre pero sin llamarme "Príncipe", y finalmente le pedí el perdón que tanto quise por todo lo malo que le hice en la gala, incluyendo haberme negado a pagar como ella me pedía.

Le expliqué lo mismo que a la señora de Trottingham, le dije de las cartas en que te notificaba de las cosas que yo hacía y te decía, diciéndole durante largos minutos todo lo que escribí en todas las cartas, y por supuesto, le pedí perdón por haberla usado como escudo y hacer que el pastel le cayera a ella. El perdón incluía el haberle llamado de esas malas maneras en las otras cartas.

Por último, antes de que ella dijera algo sobre algo de todo eso, le agradecí por la cachetada y le dije que era libre de darme otra si quería, sin importar que lo hiciera en frente de la gente. Cuando le pedí perdón, ella desfrunció su ceño y sus amigas también, incluyendo al dragoncito que estaba con ellas. Pero no terminé ahí, sino que en seguida le pregunté si recordaba cuando me dijo "Al menos una pony tiene buenos modales" y yo sólo la ignoré, me dijo que sí y de inmediato le pedí perdón por mis malos modales, pero no solamente a ella, sino también a otra de sus amigas. Ambas me perdonaron.

Por el micrófono le dije a la señorita Rarity de todas las disculpas que te pedí en la primera carta que te mandé después de la última donde lo último que dije fue que le debía una disculpa a alguien, refiriéndome a ella. Cuando terminé de hablarle, finalmente le dije a la gente quién verdaderamente soy y que tú y mi tía Luna son mis tías.

Todo el público presente, incluyendo a la alcaldesa, me hicieron reverencia cuando dije eso, excepto la señorita Rarity, el dragón y sus amigas. Inmediatamente les dije por el micrófono que no hicieran reverencia ni nada parecido, pues no era digno de recibir nada así. Todos dejaron de reverenciarme.

No dejé de hablar, pues no era solamente ella a quien debía pedirle perdón. Le pregunté "Señorita Rarity, ¿cuál era el nombre de su amiga a la que le menosprecié los rollos de manzana que nos vendió y que me negué a pagarle?", ella dijo "Applejack", así que la miré diciendo "Señorita Applejack, ¿puede subir aquí por favor?", ella subió, siendo notorio para mí que no tenía idea de por qué la llamaba.

Subió, le dije que viniera a mi lado, ella vino y le pedí perdón por menospreciar su comida, por ese dramatismo ridículo que hice y por negarme a pagarle. Lo siguiente que ella hizo, tampoco me lo esperaba. Con una completa calma y una verdadera sonrisa, ella me perdonó. Terminé de hablar con decir eso.

Habiendo terminado, la señorita Rarity me preguntó "¿Me puede mirar?", pero lo dijo con verdadera calma. La miré y ella me abrazó, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado que haría, después de todo lo que le hice en la gala. Y antes de soltarme, me besó la mejilla que me cacheteó y me pidió perdón por eso, así que le dije "Sí, pero no se disculpe, era lo que me merecía y no le corresponde pedirme perdón por algo que yo justifiqué por lo que le hice.".

En menos de un segundo le pregunté si alguien más había ido con las seis a la gala, y me contestó que sólo el dragón, le pregunté cómo se llamaban sus otras amigas y el dragón, ella me los nombró uno por uno y les pedí a los cinco que subieran. Subieron juntos y a la señorita Applejack le pregunté si alguien le había comprado algo antes de que la señorita Rarity y yo fuésemos con ella, a lo que ella contestó que antes de nosotros, Soarin le compró un pay de manzana y que él fue el único que compró, así que procedí a preguntarles a todos "¿Pueden los siete tener la gentileza de aceptar que los invite a ir a la gala del próximo año, por favor?".

Todos se notaron confundidos y la señorita Twilight me preguntó "¿Por qué sería?", así que le contesté "Por las siguientes razones. Cuando diga que terminé de hablar, les pido que todos digan si aceptan o no, pero con más fuerza quiero pedir que acepten. No es por presionarlos, sino porque en verdad quiero que voluntariamente acepten.".

"La primera razón, porque con suficiente tiempo de anticipación antes de esa noche, yo mismo haré que en esta próxima gala suceda todo lo que todos hayan querido que sucediera en la otra, para que pudieran hacer lo que hayan querido, así que deben decirme qué cosas querían hacer o que sucedieran y organizaré todo para que sea como ustedes quieran.".

"La segunda es para la señorita Applejack. Porque aunque tal vez sea sólo Soarin el que de nuevo le compre algo como la primera vez y nadie más le compre nada, esta vez le juro de todo corazón y con su misma honestidad, que en esta gala, yo iré con usted cada cierto rato a comprar cualquier cosa que venda, y le pido que acepte lo que le pague.".

"Le digo eso porque cuando me diga por cuánto vende lo que le pida, usted acepte que con la misma generosidad de la señorita Rarity y la que tuvo usted con ella en esa ocasión, yo voluntariamente le pague con cien billetes y monedas, para compensarlas a ambas por negarme a pagar, por ese menosprecio dramático y ridículo y por llamarle "comida común de feria" a sus comidas que nunca debí llamar por ninguna forma denigrante, aunque valgan poco lo del menosprecio y la forma denigrante en que le llamé a su comida. No estoy seguro de que ésas dos razones verdaderamente valgan poco, pero para mí valen mucho y también cuentan como justificación para compensarla.".

"Y la última razón de la invitación, es por la señorita Rarity. Si ella también va, yo estaré esperándola en el mismo lugar exacto del jardín donde nos conocimos, haré todo lo que ella quiera, seré totalmente mejor corcel de lo que debí ser y nunca fui con ella, y por supuesto, ya que en el jardín hay muchos más rosales, estaré esperándola con una rosa para dársela en cuanto llegue conmigo.".

"En resumen, las tres razones de la invitación son para empezar todo desde cero para corregir todos mis errores de la gala pasada y darles a todos una verdadera buena noche. Ahora, antes de terminar, quiero decirle al joven Spike que para que no esté solo como la vez anterior, lo invito a pasar toda la gala con la señorita Rarity y yo, pero igualmente pueden ambos elegir si aceptan o no. Ya terminé de hablar.".

En un segundo, todos me sonrieron y al mismo tiempo dijeron "Acepto todo lo que usted quiere y gracias por todo". Les dije "Por nada, y gracias a ustedes por aceptar", y todos dijeron "Por nada. Ahora sí será una noche que podremos llamar "una noche inolvidable"".

Cuando dijeron eso, le pregunté a la señorita Twilight por qué lo decían y me dijo que así quisieron llamarle a la noche de la otra gala, pero que terminaron llamándole así por lo que aprendieron de esa noche en lugar de ser por la diversión que nunca tuvieron, así que les dije "Con mi ayuda, todo saldrá como todos querían, tendrán la diversión y todo lo que deseaban, y así podrán llamarle "noche inolvidable" por la razón que primeramente quisieron y debió ser", así que procedí a decirles todo lo que haría.

En el castillo te diré lo que les dije, tía. Todos me agradecieron y ahora le pregunté a la señorita Applejack si hubo alguna razón por la que estaba vendiendo, y me dijo que fue para reunir dinero para su familia. Cuando me contestó, de inmediato le dije "Entonces con más razón estaré yendo durante toda la gala a verla para comprar lo que sea y darle el dinero. Por supuesto, iré con la señorita Rarity y el joven Spike, y específicamente iremos cada cinco minutos, si ambos están de acuerdo".

Miré a ambos y dijeron que sí, así que concluí la oración diciéndole a la señorita Applejack "Pero para que usted quedé mucho más satisfecha como si mucha más gente comprara lo que usted venda, aumentaré a mil billetes y monedas la cantidad que antes le dije".

Por su cara vi que su alegría creció mucho más, al punto en que exclamó "¡Muchas gracias!" y se me echó encima a abrazarme, haciéndome quedar sentado. Le correspondí el abrazo diciéndole "De nada, señorita, y gracias a usted por aceptar". Nos soltamos, la señorita Rarity me siguió sonriendo y me dijo "Príncipe, ahora que he visto lo verdaderamente bien cambiado que está usted, me siento como si nunca lo hubiera odiado, y nuevamente le digo que honestamente le perdono absolutamente todo, sin eximir nada", y cuando acabó de decirlo, inmediatamente me abrazó y volvió a besarme la mejilla que me cacheteó. Acto seguido, ella dijo "Siento que nunca más lo amaré como ésa vez, pero aunque así sea, el resentimiento ya se me murió por completo".

En ese momento, se me formó una verdadera sonrisa. Con sus palabras volví a sonreír, por lo que le dije "Gracias, señorita, y gracias por sus palabras también. Involuntariamente acaba de hacerme recuperar mi sonrisa que perdí durante un tiempo por la culpa que sentía por todas mis malas acciones cometidas contra usted y por las que cometí toda mi vida", les dije a los siete y a todo el público que con todo lo dicho y ocurrido hoy entre ellos y yo, había terminado de hablarles todo lo que necesitaba decirles para limpiarme de toda la culpa que sentía.

Ella dijo "De nada", me soltó y en seguida, le preguntó al joven Spike si no estaba celoso aunque ella no estuviese de nuevo enamorada de mí, y él contestó con toda calma que no, así que ella le agradeció. Le pregunté a ella por qué fue esa pregunta, y con toda simpleza me contestó que Spike le contó una vez que está enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, y que también desde siempre le ha sido comprensivo con que ella nunca se enamorara de él.

Le asentí con la cabeza, le pregunté al joven Spike si él también se había vestido con algo para ir a la gala, y me respondió afirmativamente describiéndome el traje que usó. Gracias a que todavía recuerdo perfectamente cómo eran los vestidos que todas usaron, les pregunté a los siete si estarían de acuerdo en que para empezar todo desde cero, eso incluyera que fueran vestidos con lo mismo de la otra gala, y todos dijeron que sí, así que les agradecí.

Por consiguiente, le pedí a la señorita Rarity que para que fuese igual a la primera vez, los dos rollos de manzana fuesen lo primero que ella le pidiera a la señorita Applejack cuando fuésemos por primera vez con ella, ella aceptó, le agradecí y le pregunté a la señorita Applejack si para ese momento podía ella ser tan gentil de cobrarnos los cuatro billetes de la última vez y dijo que sí, así que le agradecí y le dije que cobrara lo que cobrara, siempre le pagaría la cantidad que le dije.

Ella me agradeció una vez más, le pregunté a la señorita Rarity si pudiera ella tener la disposición de ir con las mismas zapatillas de cristal que la última vez y dijo que sí. Le agradecí, pero ella dijo que había algo que me diría respecto a las zapatillas, le dije "Adelante", y me dijo lo que sucedió con su zapatilla derecha y por qué lo hizo. Por supuesto me pidió perdón por eso, pero le dije "Sí, acepto su perdón, pero no necesita pedírmelo, pues evitar que yo la encontrara era lo mejor para usted, así que estuvo bien que lo hiciera.". Ella me agradeció por serle comprensivo y le dije "De nada".

En seguida le pregunté si estaba dispuesta a que repitiéramos las cosas que hicimos en la gala hasta antes de que yo la usara de escudo, refiriéndome y especificándole que ella me hiciera ese movimiento con su cabeza a modo de decirme que le abriera la puerta al momento de llegar a la doble puerta para salir al jardín cada vez que fuésemos a comprar la comida de la señorita Applejack, para que inmediatamente se la abriera y la dejara pasar primero, como debí y desearía haberlo hecho la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Ella contestó que sí y le agradecí.

Junto con eso, otra buena acción que le dije que tendría si pudiera, sería la de buscar algo para limpiar yo mismo el refresco que encontremos derramado para así pasar sin pisarlo, si eso pudiera pasar de nuevo. Ella volvió a responder que sí y le agradecí de nuevo. Y por último para ella, le pedí que cuando fuésemos por primera vez con la señorita Applejack, que cuando ella le pidiera los rollos y la señorita le dijera que son cuatro billetes, volviera a carraspearme de la misma manera que la primera vez, para así pedirme que pagara, y aceptó.

Le agradecí y la señorita Rainbow Dash me llamó, la miré y me dijo que respecto al refresco derramado en el suelo, estaba derramado porque ella lo derramó al fallarle un intento de llamar la atención de Soarin y Spitfire. Le contesté "Gracias, señorita, ahora que me dice que usted lo derramó, ¿podría volver a hacerlo para que así yo pueda limpiarlo cuando la señorita Rarity y yo pasemos por ahí?, ella contestó "Sí, con mucho gusto".

Le agradecí y me preguntó "Para que le sea fácil y más rápido encontrar lo que necesite para limpiarlo, ¿quiere que le deje un paño desechable en la misma mesa de donde tiraré el refresco?", le dije que sí y le agradecí. Miré al joven Spike y le dije "Joven Spike, si usted lo desea, le dejaré pasar toda la velada sentado en mi lomo, para que no se canse de estar siempre caminando o parado", él me agradeció. Recibiendo su agradecimiento, le dije a la señorita Rarity que cuando fuésemos al jardín después de comprar otra de las delicias de su amiga, yo llevaría el mismo cojín de la vez anterior y lo colocaría para que ella se sentara. Ella me agradeció nuevamente.

Finalmente les dije a los siete y a todo el público que con todo lo dicho y ocurrido hoy entre ellos y yo, había terminado de hablarles todo lo que necesitaba decirles. Lo siguiente que sucedió por parte del público, fue que como si todo lo que dije hubiese sido un discurso, me aplaudieron durante diez segundos. Un poco más tarde, la señorita Pinkie Pie me enseñó todo sobre su juramento, el que nunca denigraré de ninguna forma y que me alegra no haber denigrado jamás.

Finalmente, otro poco más tarde después de todo lo ocurrido, los siete fueron a despedirme en la estación del tren, les juré que cumpliría todo lo que les dije a todos. La señorita Pinkie Pie me preguntó "¿Juramento Pinkie Pie?", y respondí diciendo el juramento y haciendo el movimiento con el casco. Nos despedimos por última vez, me ubiqué en mi vagón, los demás pasajeros que también van a Canterlot se ubicaron y el tren partió.

Nos veremos otra vez en el castillo y quiero voluntariamente mostrarte a ti, a mi tía Luna y a Cadence todo lo que cambié. Ahora esperaré hasta el próximo año para empezar a llevar a cabo todo lo que planeé y llevar a cabo todas las buenas acciones que les dije que haría en la gala, y esperaré hasta el siguiente Marzo para ir a convivir con esa bella familia, sobre la que por toda mi vida opinaré que son la familia más hermosa que he podido conocer en toda mi vida.

Te agradezco, tía, por enviarme a este viaje que sé que siempre supiste que era lo mejor para mí, pues cambiaría por completo y eternamente toda mi mala personalidad y todas mis malas formas de ser, las que ahora son buenamente todo lo contrario, porque todo lo malo en mí cambió eternamente por lo bueno, ahora soy un buen corcel, tengo una nueva vida y soy un completamente nuevo y mejorado Blueblood.

Con todo mi cariño y respeto

Blueblood

FIN


End file.
